


Грешник

by mikeymaika



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymaika/pseuds/mikeymaika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткая зарисовка AU-событий с участием Стива Рождерса, Тони Старка и продажного йотуна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грешник

**Author's Note:**

> Даркфик, упоминается расчлененка. Все, кто очень любит Капитана Америку - будьте аккуратнее.  
> Под впечатлением от микса на песню Nina Simone - Sinnerman. Желательно послушать перед прочтением.

Мидгардская земля не похожа на асгардскую. Она мягче, и подошвы оставляют на обочине дороги заметные вмятины. В них тут же появляется вода, затхлая и мутная, недавно пролившаяся с неба грубоватым дождем, заставившим людей попрятаться в дома. Мидгардская земля и пахнет по-другому - сыростью, металлом и кровью. Впрочем, возможно, что этот запах просто стал слишком навязчивым за последние дни, крадясь по пятам, словно незадачливый убийца.   
Локи шел медленно, осматривая безликую, бесконечную равнину, поросшую пожухлой травой и изрытую гигантскими вмятинами. Он бездумно сжимал и разжимал пальцы; под ногтями засохла кровь, стягивая кожу и порождая желание вымыть руки, а еще лучше - самому нырнуть куда-нибудь с головой, погрузиться в мягкую прохладу. Шаги задавали темп, словно отбивали ритм. Ритм для нехорошего, недоброго, гадкого танца, который Локи станцевал, обязательно станцевал бы на обочине богом забытой дороги, не будь он таким уставшим - а ведь кровь Стива под ногтями определенно стоила радости. Погоня не спешила, безбожно опаздывала, упуская то, как продажный йотун подставляет им спину, чуть ли не прогибаясь в пояснице, от одной только мысли, что он гоним. Погоня то ли затаилась, желая напасть неожиданно, то ли Фьюри снова вступил в то же дерьмо, что и несколько раз подряд; Локи вспомнил нехитрые уловки отца, и тихо засмеялся, все так же механически сжимая и разжимая пальцы.

Старк, как настоящий, маячил перед лицом трикстера, растерянный, раздавленный, молчаливый - он только часто-часто моргал, трогая зияющую рану на груди Стива, и беззвучно задыхался. Локи на секунду прикрыл глаза, чтобы представить лица остальных, но не смог, упиваясь тем Тони, который сейчас так искренне желает ему смерти. Шаги отбивали веселый ритм, подчиняясь задорному, разрушительному, безжалостному танцу, и перед глазами возник Рождерс, скорчившийся от боли, словно бабочка на иголке, с остановившимся, полным ужаса взглядом - в его глазах все еще оставалось то детское удивление, вызванное происходящей несправедливостью. Локи в тот момент с любопытством вспорол бледную кожу на животе Стива, зачарованно наблюдая, как расходятся податливые ткани и как течет по телу кровь, впитываясь в костюм; капитан неожиданно тонко вскрикнул, пытаясь вырваться из оплетающих тело веревок. Йотун потрогал пальцами края раны и просунул их чуть дальше, игнорируя хриплый крик - Роджерс настолько яростно дернулся, что, кажется, вывихнул себе руки, жалобно хрустнувшие в запястьях.

Отвлекшись от своих мыслей, Локи замедлил шаг, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся сзади. Погоня! Трикстер облизал губы и принялся неторопливо выковыривать зубами присохшую к ногтям кровь. Металлический привкус так и остался на языке, а сам йотун рассеянно представил Тора, вбивавшего его в холодный каменный пол, и то, как спустя пару часов он вот так же слизывал с пальцев свою собственную кровь, смешанную со спермой. Тор стал другим с тех пор, стал правильным, непохожим на себя в юности - таким Локи ненавидел его еще больше. Погоня, не таясь, грохотала позади, сокращая расстояние с умилительной скоростью, а небо почернело, с нетерпением ожидая праведной молнии. Йотун-предатель остановился, вынуждая себя пресечь рвущийся наружу танец, и засмеялся снова. Долго. Звонко. Искренне. Считал до пятнадцати, продолжая очищать ногти с непонятным упорством, не поворачивался лицом и думал о Стиве Рождерсе, выпотрошенном, как рыбка.

Реки истекали кровью, реки вскипали, рассыпались прахом скалы, куда бежишь, грешник?   
Удар Старка переломил бы любому человеку хребет. Но то был йотун.


End file.
